


My Valentine

by stevergxrs



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris Evans being a total meatball, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevergxrs/pseuds/stevergxrs
Summary: The reader and Chris have been friends for a long time. Chris gets invited on a triple date for Valentine’s Day and without wanting to be a third wheel, he tries to convince the reader to come with him even though she hates the holiday.





	My Valentine

You heard your phone go off in your purse as you opened the trunk to your car. Setting it inside your trunk, you dug through your purse, finally pulling out your phone and saw Chris’ name flash on your screen.

 

“Hey Chris.” You answered, holding your phone between your ear and shoulder, grabbing your gym bag.

 

“Y/N!” He shouted. “I’ve called you three times already! What were you doing?” He sounded urgent.

 

“I was driving Christopher.” You deadpanned, swinging your gym bag over your other shoulder and slammed trunk shut. “Everything okay?” You asked.

 

“Everything’s fine.” He answered, “Are you home?”

 

“Yes Chris I just got home why?” You furrowed your eyebrows in confusion.

 

“Oh good, cause I’m inside waiting for you.” He said.

 

“What?” You looked up and saw Chris at your window and waving at you with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Motherfu-” You quickly hang up and jog over to your front door.

He opened the door for you, and moved out of the way to let you in, “Remind me to take your key away next time.” You grumbled, tossing your gym bag on the couch.

 

“You know you love me Y/N/N.” Chris laughed pulling you into a hug.

 

“Debatable.” You snarked off, pushing him away. He placed his hand on his broad chest in feigned hurt. “Rude.”

“You sounded urgent on the phone. What’s going on?” You asked, grabbing the bottle of beer he offered you before taking a seat on your couch, then motioning him to do the same.

 

He sat down across from you and took off his NASA cap, “Right. I need you to do me a huge favor.” He said, scratching his thick beard.

 

“Okay?” You cocked your head to the side, “What’s up?”

 

“So you remember Sebastian and Anthony right?”

 

“Of course.” You answered.

 

“Well, tomorrow they’re going on a double date with their wives an-”

 

“No.” You said getting up from the couch, “No. No. Hell no!” You furiously shook your head.

 

“Aw come on Y/N/N!” Chris got up from the couch.

 

“No.” You answered.

 

“But it’s Valentine’s Day.” He tried to explain, but you shook your head.

 

“You know how I feel about Valentine’s Day, Evans.” You growled.

 

“Look Y/N, I’m begging you.” He he said taking a step closer to you, taking your hands in his, “They’re always giving me shit, and I don’t want to feel like the third wheel with them.”

 

You pulled away from him and sighed.

 

“Please?” He begged, bright blue eyes boring into Y/E/C eyes.

 

“Dammit! I hate when you do that stupid puppy dog look.” You replied begrudgingly.

 

“Fine.” You threw your hands up in defeat, “I’ll do it, but you owe me big time.”

 

“Yes!” Chris shouted as he charged towards you, pulling you into a bear hug and spun you around. “You’re the best Y/N/N!” He said with a big smile as he set you down.

 

“I’m only going because you begged me and free food.” You giggled.

 

“Wouldn’t want it any other way doll.” He chuckled, “Speaking of food…” Chris trailed off, “Is there any food here?”

 

You snorted, “You want to order take-out?”

 

“Sure.”

* * *

After Chris left, you had taken both of your leftovers and placed them in the refrigerator.

 

_What did you get yourself into?_  You thought to yourself as you laid your head against the freezer door.

 

You and Chris met back in 2012 at a nightclub in Boston when he drunkenly bumped into you, spilling his beer all over your dress.

 

You smiled at the memory. Chris apologizing over and over until you were sick of it. He made up for it by letting you use his flannel to cover up the embarrassing stain on your dress that made it look like you wet yourself, then afterwards, he took you to a nearby diner. The two of you talked for hours. You talked about everything from music to family to even astronomy.

 

To be honest, you slowly started falling for Chris. Sure he looks like a typical frat boy, but he’s so much more to him than meets the eye. But in typical fashion you decided to keep quiet about it.  _He only sees you as a friend. Nothing more_. You told yourself, finishing cleaning your kitchen and heading straight to bed.

* * *

 

You had been texting Chris all day about where you were going. Not that you cared. Just like you told him before,  _It’s just a date as friends, nothing else._  And yet, you couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in your stomach.

 

You heard your phone buzz on the nightstand, walking over, you picked it up and saw that you had a new message from Chris.

 

**_“You ready for the big day?”_**  The text read along with a smiley emoji he sent.

 

You swiped your thumb across the screen,  ** _“Hell No! I’m still mad you convinced me to go with you.”_**  You sent back.

 

You set your phone back on the nightstand and headed into your closet, picking out a few clothes for the evening.

 

Quickly, you grabbed your phone and sent Chris a quick text,  ** _“What should I wear?”_**

****

Before you had the chance to toss your phone on the bed, he sent another text,  ** _“Uh clothes? Lol”_**

****

**_“No shit Sherlock.”_** You texted back,  ** _“I meant if I should wear a dress or some jeans and a t-shirt.”_**

****

**_“Whatever you want.”_**  You could practically hear that thick Bostonian accent on the other end of this conversation,  ** _“I’m picking you up in about an hour.”_**   He messaged back.

 

You tossed your phone on the bed, and picked up the two dresses. One of the dresses was a black cocktail dress with long sleeves that were made of lace. The other, was a short red sleeveless dress covered in lace with a sheer panel under the bust.

 

“Red? Or black?” You said out loud as you held the black dress over your body, then did the same with the other and after five minutes of debating, you finally settled for the red dress and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower.

 

* * *

 

Hearing the doorbell ring, you quickly rushed in adding finishing touch ups for your hair and makeup.

 

You looked at yourself in the mirror one more time to check that everything was in order. Satisfied with the way you looked, you grabbed your clutch and phone and headed down the stairs.

 

“Jesus Christ Christopher lay off the doorbell will ya?!” You shouted as the continuous noise of your doorbell continued.

 

You swung the door open and you felt your jaw drop just at the sight of your date standing before you.

 

“Wow!” Chris said, staring at you in awe for a moment, “Y/N look beautiful.”

 

You felt your cheeks get hot, “Thank you.” answered back shyly, “You look great.”

 

“Thanks, I uh.. I got you these.” He said, pulling a bouquet of roses from his back and handing them to you.

 

“They’re beautiful Chris! Thank you.” You replied, taking the bouquet in your hands, “Do you want to come inside?” You asked.

He nodded and followed you into your house and laid back on the couch while you headed into the kitchen to put the roses in a vase.

 

“Are we meeting everyone at the restaurant?” You called out as you filled the glass vase with water.

 

“Yeah. I just got a text from Seb that they were gonna meet us there.” Chris answered, looking at himself in the mirror you had hanging next to your door and adjusting his dark wash denim button up.

 

“Okay.” You said, putting on your left stiletto heel, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

“Have you heard anything from them?” You asked Chris , taking a sip from your glass of red wine.

 

Chris pulled out his phone to check for messages, “Looks like Anthony’s mother in law came in for a surprise visit.” He said as he continued to look through his phone, “And it looks like Seb got food poisoning.”

 

“Well that sucks. I hope Sebastian feels better.”

 

He put his phone away and sighed, “Fuck, I’m sorry Y/N.”

 

“Why?” You asked in concern, “It’s not your fault. Things happen sometimes ya know?”

 

“Yeah. You’re right.” Chris replied.

 

“So why don’t we enjoy this date shall we?” You said with a smile, “Because honestly? I shaved my legs for this and I’m am not letting today go to waste.”

 

Chris nearly spat out his drink at your comment.

 

“You okay there Evans?” You asked, reaching over and handing him a napkin to wipe his mouth.

 

“Yeah,” He coughed, “Just caught me off guard that’s all.”

 

Looking out the window, you watched the sun slowly lower into the horizon, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”  

“Yeah, it is.” He replied, not bothering to look at the beautiful skyline but instead he looked at you, “Do you… Want to get out of here?”

 

You turned back and looked into those baby blue eyes, feeling the butterflies in your stomach again, “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

“You know, for someone who doesn’t like Valentine’s Day, you sure did dress for the occasion.” Chris teased as you both walked along the Santa Monica pier.

 

“What?” You asked in confusion.

 

Chris pointed at your dress and you looked down, realizing the color of the dress.

 

“Shut up.” You said, slapping his arm, “I thought it was a really nice dress. That just happened to be red.”

 

You continued to walk along the pier, watching the sunset and the lights on the rides begin to light up. Leaning over the rail, you laid your head oh his arm and watched the sky change from an orange purplish hue to a darker, almost pitch black sky.

 

“Y/N?” You heard Chris say after a brief pause of enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of you.

 

“Hmm?” You looked up into his blue eyes, shining brighter from the lights from the rides.

“I uh…” He trailed off, not sure of what to say.

 

“You what?” You asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

 

He rose his arm and scratched the back of his head, “I uh… kinda have a confession to make.” He said softly.

 

“Oh?” You said, not really sure of what to say but you let him continue.

 

“I…” He looked pensive for a moment, trying to put together everything he had to say.

 

“I lied.” He finally confessed, taking your right hand in his left hand, “About Seb and Anthony coming to dinner. They were never going to show up.”

 

“Why?” You let out a squeak, still a bit in shock at his confession.

 

Chris told you everything so it came as a shock to hear that he lied to you.

 

“Why?” You asked.

 

His stuck his right hand into his pocket for a moment, pulled out a small candy heart and placed it on the palm of your hand.

 

You looked up at him quizzically, “Look at the message.” Chris whispered.

 

Looking back down at your hand, your eyes went wide at the message that read,  _I love you._

“Y/N?” Chris called out to you, the nerves taking over him, “Say something. Please?”

 

“H..how long?” You finally found your voice to speak, Tears threatening to form around your Y/E/C eyes.

 

“Since I met you.” He answered, taking a strand of your hair and tucking it behind your ear.

 

“I don’t understand. Why me?” You asked, feeling a tear fall down your cheek.

 

He took his thumb and gently brushed the tear from your face and a small smile spread across his lips, “Simple. Because you’re you.”

 

You rose an eyebrow at him, signaling him to continue, “Ya know, when we were at that diner all those years ago and we talked until four in the morning, it was the deepest connection that I’ve had with anyone in a long time. You spoke with so much passion about everything, that I couldn’t help but to fall for you.” He spoke with sincerity, “And I know you’ve been hurt before but if you give me the opportunity,  I swear I will make you the happiest woman in the world.”

 

The walls you tried so hard to build up around yourself had crumbled down at your feet and now you felt vulnerable. You closed eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before suddenly wrapping your arms around Chris’ neck and crashed your lips against his, taking him by surprise. As cliché as it sounded, you could’ve sworn you saw sparks fly as his lips molded perfectly over yours.

You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist and pull you closer as you felt him trap your bottom lip with his teeth and pulled back gently, feeling the roughness of his beard against your soft skin. Needing a bit of air, you finally pulled away from him and smiled, “I love you too Chris.”

 

“So? What do you say?” Chris asked as he took the candy heart from you and popped in his mouth, “Will you be my valentine?”


End file.
